Rumors of the Fallen Star
by AniiCherryChan
Summary: People said if anyone would seen the fallen star, their wish would come true. But for this one girl, she has to help her new friends to go back to where they came from or they have to learn how to fit in, in this world. Will they be able to go back? Will they be like where they were? Read to find out! cx


**Okai people forget about that voting thing, we all know that my first story sucks, and by that I mean me I know it sucks sorry for making you read it but I hope this one will be better than that one heehee. And I warn you there will be lots of OCs in this and I'm gonna be in this YEAA! (*sister- BOOOOOO) Plus most of my close friends, some of the names will be Viet. cause we are VIET WHOOOA! Rated T for lanage... You can think it's their real names but there not ahahahaha I just pick them cuz I I think it fits their personallty XDD. Okai soo on ward with duh story! Ps. Im not a Fob Asain I don't want a bag from LB(if yu know what I mean cx)(Pss. My character in this story is not my real character in the real world I'm actually that goodie goodie that has to follows the Dam rules and has to regets boys who confess to me cuz of sirt parents well I don't like them anyway so yaw, but I want to be this bad ass all out going and can stand up for myself but stil has good grade and stuff like me normal Asian self and others cx.)**

**Please review! I never had a review before sooo please tell me what you think XDDD**

….…...…

It was a normal after noon after a long wonderful day at school... who I'm kidding it was the worst day at school ever! What the fuck how could that teacher give out tons of homework just cause her freaking boyfriend dumped her for a swim model, but im done with the homework anyway so yeah. And my friend got dumped some girls tried to start a fight with me, but haha I beat their butt! But got sent to principle office after that. Ugh I just Want to stay home! Ohh I'm sorry, hi name's Anii Nguyen, I'm 16 and goes to Sakura High, yea I know that high tech rich boarding school, yeah I bet you're thinking why a girl like me going to a school like this full of pretty hot girly girls and smoking guys with abs and shit, but don't get me wrong I'm not ugly you know I got picked to go to this school by my beauty and knowledge, and there tons of guys falling for this hot bod of mine, but then ends up heartbroken Cause I don't like them back, and then get into another fight cause the girl got jelly and Mad woman took over, then start blaming shit on me. I do get sent the principle office though but I don't get in trouble cause the principle knows my record with the girls and guys at her school so she lets me off the hook all the time. More about me is that I love Anime, yea I act cool and stuff but I do have a other side of me, and it very rare for it to come out. Only if it the right subject I turns into this Happy-Go-Lucky girl, only my closest friends knows about this side of me. Well back to this Anime stuff I just love to talk about it, and my only wish to live in the anime world forever and ever and never come back here! Okay so enough of me lets just come home!

"I'm home!" I yelled out.

"Hey sis!" My brother greeted me well he isnt my real brother but we knew each since like brith so we like brother and sister now.

"Tuong is there any food yet!?" I asked him while I just threw myself on the big sofa.

"Yeah Jasmine and Nancy are making food right now." A driftnet friend told me, oh yea I forgot to tell you I live in a house with all of my closest friends That we rented together.

"Peta you finally say Nancy with being grossed out!" I cheered.

"Shut up or I'm gonna eat your food!" Peter said aka Peta.

"Blah you're mean!" I pouted and started to hit him.

"Anii Map Qua!" Meaning "Anii so fat!"

"What did you say Hieu?" I asked him in my demon voice.

"Anii- Map- Qua." He said slowly to make me even more pissed.

"HIYA!" I yelled and tackled Hieu down.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled like a little girl.

"Food ready!" My friend jasmine yelled out and I just shot up and ran into the dinning room but got pulled back by Jasmine.

"Anii go change!"

"Why?"

"Cause you dirty from that fight,"

"Ugh fine!" I said and went up stairs to me room.

_Normal POV_

"Hieu why are you all beat up?" Jasmine asked him.

"One word... Anii." He answered

"Ahahahahaha you got beat up by a girl!" Hieu twin laughed.

"Shut up Duy you got beat up by her too you know!" Hieu went head to head with his twin Duy.

"I'm done Jasmine can I eat now!?" Anii came running down the stairs, wearing just a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Anii go wear a bra!" Jasmine yelled at her.

"No way this is my house too you know!" She pouted.

"But there boys in it." Jasmine argued.

"Jasmine we all use to take baths with each other so it fine." Anii said still pouting.

"Ugh, fine." She finally gave up and they went to eat.

After dinner they all went to shower and head to their beds for another day at school, but only one girl stayed up till midnight staring out the window wondering.

_Anii's POV_

*Sigh* I wish I could met Fairy Tail I really want to learn magic, and go on missions and Hang out with Natsu and Happy.

I stared out the big glass window in my bedroom, and saw something kind of strange and that I have never seen before, Wait, wait it's a shooting star, I hope the rumors about the star are real. I hugged my Happy plush and hoped for my wish to come true.

"I wish I could met Fairy Tail and become friends..."

Heehee that might be just impossible.

"Well off the Bed now!" I smiled and went off to bed.

_Rumors of the fallen Star~_

**I hope you like it please Review and tell me what you think! :**


End file.
